A story between Love and Hate
by warnergirl123
Summary: Ok, this is mostly a Donnie/Mikey... but this story may have a hint of Leo/Donnie Don't like don't read... If ya do like these pairings, read away Hope ya like this story
1. Donnie's little secret

~Donnies POV~

I was just sitting at my desk, typing on my computer. I was working on an new invention. Ive been working on it for days. Ive barly ate, sleeped, or even have fun. I was just to busy to do any of that stuff. When i turned me chair around so i can go get somthing. Leo was just standing their. He scared the crude out of me.

"Leo?!" I yelped serecly not have known he was their. "Why aren't you eating or sleeping, Donnie?" He just straight up asked me. "Ive been to busy, Leo, you already know that.." I told him. "What are you working on any way?" He asked me. "Leo is really getting annoying, now" i thought in my head. "Well, are you gonna answer me?" He asked me again. "It's none of your business, Leo" I told him. He looked a bit shocked of what i told him but then he said. "I'm the leader of this team, Donnie, everything in this lair is my business" Did he really think that pulling the "leader card" on me is gonna work, well it's not. "Leo, you can't tell me what to do. I'm my own person. I can do what i want when i what to do it. So don't you DARE pull the leader card on me!" I yelled. He had a blank look on his face. Then he made a face of angervation. "Fine, but if you blow up the lair and kill every one in this lair, including you, it will be all your failt.." When Leo said that he walked out of my Lab/room.

I let out a sigh of relief. But then i heard my door creak open slowly. Of coarse it was just Mikey. I turned to look at him. "Hey, Mikey"

"Are you really gonna try to blow up the lair?" Mikey asked me.

"What?! No Mikey, Leo just said that to try to make me scared of him" I told him then gave him a kindly toothy smile.

"Did it work, then?" Mikey asked me again. I sighed again then I said to Mikey. "No, Mikey... It didn't work, so stop worrying."

"Ok...Donnie?" He asked. "Yeah?" I asked him. "What does your new invention do?" Mikey asked me.

"Um...it's, um..." i stuttered out. Mikey looked at me with cruiosity. I cleared my throut. "It will make me normal again..."

CLIFFHANGER! I LIKE THIS STORY ^^ WELL PLZ R&R! ALSO CHAPTER 2 SHOULD BE HERE SOON ^V^

THE TURTLES DO NOT BELONG TO ME! THOUGH I WISH I DID OWN THEM ^^

TMNT © NICK


	2. Vampire

Mikey looked at me with confusion. "What do you mean, back to normal?" Mikey asked me. I sighed then looked at Mikey. "Um...you remember when i went to the junk yard, and i didn't come back for a couple hours?" I asked Mikey. "Yeah, why?" He asked. "Well, because, i'm a vampire.." I told Mikey. "What?! But, how?!" Mikey asked me with confusion. "Um, someone came up behind me and bit me" i answered Mikey. Mikey looked at me then he said "so, if you bit someone, that person would become a vampire?" Mikey asked.

"Yeah, but only if i want to change that person" I answered. "Cool...Bite me" Mikey said. I looked at him in disbelief. "What?! Why would you want to become a vampire?" I asked Mikey. "Well, because... when we die, I don't want you to be alone.." Mikey told me.

"Thats sweet, Mikey...but i'm not biteing you" I told him. He started giving me his puppy dog face. "Oh, come on, Donnie...please?!" Mikey begged. I groaned. "ugh... fine, Mikey...but when I do turn you, you half to promise to NEVER tell the others or anyone else, got it?" I told him. "Got it" Mikey answered me.

"K, this might hurt... i'll be careful" I told him. He just noded. Then I brought Mikey closer to me. I could hear his breathing and his heart beat fasten. I exstended my fangs out and they touched the skin of Mikeys neck barly touching the skin. Then my fangs sunk into Mikey's skin. When I did that I heard Mikey moan a little. 'I guess to him this feels good...' I thought. Mikey started moaning really loud.

~Leo's POV~

I was just sitting and watching Space Hero's. Raph was at his puching bag, like i said 'was', now he's next to me. "You know, Leo, that show is roughting ya brain" Raph told me. "Whatever, Raph" I retorted. Then all of a suddun I started hearing moaning sounds. "Raph? Do you here that?" I asked Raph. "Yeah, sounds like Mikey.." Raph answered. I just looked at Raph and we both got up quickly and ran up to Donnie's lab. Me and Raph were listening. "Oh, Donnie that feels good" We heard Mikey say while moaning. Raph slowly opened the door. He started watching and watched, too. "What the heck?" Raph wispered to me. "Is Donnie biting Mikey's neck?" I asked Raph still wispering. "I think so.." Raph wispered back.

~Donnie's POV~

I started to here voices out side my door. So I parted from Mikey's neck. Right when he was about to say something, I put my finger on his lips to shush him. I started to feel siliva on my finger. When I looked at Mikey, he was sucking on my finger. I blushed a little at Mikeys action. Then I turned my head torwards my door. I started to listen, then I smelt the air. I smelt Leo and Raph at the door. Mikey was still sucking on my finger. I slowly took my finger out of his mouth. My finger now had siliva all over it. Mikey was about to protest about me taking my finger out of his mouth, when I sent him a mind mesage saying 'shush, I heard someone at the door' when Mikey heard the mesage, he noded.

I stood up, then walked over to the door slowly to make sure they don't here me coming. When I got to the door, I opened the door all the way and they fell on the floor. "What the heck do you guys think your doing?!" I asked Leo and Raph with slight angervation in my voice. "Beter question, why were you biting Mikey?" Leo asked me trying to avoid my question.

"I wasn't biting, Mikey!" I lied. "Oh, really...?" Said Leo. "Face it, Donnie...we saw you biting Mikey" Raph said. I start to look around, not moving my just my eyes. Then I ran out of the room. I ran through the lair and in the sewers. I was still in the sewers though. I lend up against the wall, then sighed.

~Mikey's POV~

"Look of what you've done!" I yelled at Raph and Leo. They winced when I yelled at them. I know why, it's because I rarely ever yell. I gave them a death glare. "You guys should be ashamed of your selfs" I told them. Then I ran out to find Donnie.

Hope ya like Chapter 2 ^^

Chapter 3 comin soon...


	3. the Kiss

~Donnies POV ~

I was still running away from the lair. I was making sure that nobody could find me. I stopped finaly and I sighed and looked behind me. I started to hear a voice. I squint my eyes to see, Mikey trying to find me. 'why is he trying to find me?' I asked my self. I walked into the darknes of the tunnels, so he could see me. I ran to where I was and stoped. He looked like he was smelling the air. Then Mikey just sighed and sat on the ground. "I'm not gonna find, Donnie. He's probaly out of the sewer, by now." Mikey whined. I dicide to come out of the shadow for, Mikey. "Lookin for me?" I asked him. Mikey looked over to me with a overjoyed smile. "Yes, I was!" He basicly yelled out at me. He ran to me and jumped on me into a hug. I cought Mikey when he jumped on me. " Don't leave me.." Is all Mikey said while he was huging me. "leave you? I would never leave you forever, Mikey" I told him. Mikey smiled and snuggled into my neck. I started to Blush. My eyes locked on Mikeys and Mikeys on mine.

Mikey started to get closer to me. I face was no so flushed that my face looked like a tomato. "You look so cute, when your blushing madly" Mikey said. It just made me blush even more. Mikey got even closer than before. "What are you doing?" I asked Mikey. "Hmm?" Mikey humed while making his fingers walk on my chest. "M-mikey?" I studdered out. "yeah?" Mikey asked.

Before i could say anything, Mikey kissed me.

Sorry its so short... my cousin "Popfrost123" was begging me to make another chapter.. so here it is ^^


End file.
